Two of a Kind
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Deal with the Devil, Part Two. Yami Bakura and Ryou make another deal, and they are to switch places for a whole week. Will Ryou’s friends notice? No Yaoi!


Disclaimer: Nothing that in any way resembles anyone else's work is mine.

In this story, there is NO yaoi. Each yami (Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik.) have their own bodies. Marik is considered a yami for this story.

(.........) Yami's thinking

/........./ Hikari's thinking

"........." Normal speech

'.........' When one person his using another's name. (You'll find out.)

(A/N: .........) Author's Note

Summary: Companion piece to "Thrill of the Game." Yami Bakura and Ryou make another deal, and they are to switch places for a whole week. Will Ryou's friends notice?

Lots of thanks to the Inspector for letting me use her idea!

Two Of A Kind

Ryou was nervous.

He planned on asking his Yami, the notorious Tomb Robber from 3000 years ago, for help.

On a school project.

He entered his house, and walked quietly towards Yami Bakura's room.

He pushed the door open, glancing quickly inside. Yami Bakura was slumped on his bed, staring at the knife rack he had sitting nearby, absently taking one and throwing it at a target set on the back of the door.

He happened to throw one just as Ryou walked in.

Ducking quickly, and blushing with embarrassment, Ryou backed off along the wall as he closed the door.

No telling what mood Yami Bakura was in.

"What do you want, hikari?" Yami Bakura asked softly, throwing another knife.

"I......uh, I have a history assignment to do over spring break, and I was wondering if you would help me." Ryou whispered. Oh, this was a bad idea!

"Why would I want to help you? And how would I be of any help?" Yami Bakura asked, never taking his eyes off the target.

"Well...it is on Ancient Egypt, and I hoped you would help, since you know a lot about it. I mean, you lived there and all." Ryou winced. He was babbling.

Yami Bakura finally looked at Ryou.

"Remember last time you wanted me to do something?" Yami Bakura asked softly, and had the satisfaction of Ryou blushing.

"Well, the amusement park was fun, even though you made me steal afterwards." Ryou protested. He really needed this assignment done, and all the libraries would be closed on Spring Break. How was he supposed to get the work and research?

"Well, maybe I will help you. If you make another deal with me." Yami Bakura's eyes lit up with malicious delight. He enjoyed these little deals with Ryou, for they normally provided him a chance for fun and, if he was lucky, a way to get at that baka pharaoh.

"What kind of a deal?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm........." Yami Bakura sat back, idly twirling one of his knives. What could he make Ryou do in turn for Yami Bakura doing his History project?

Yami Bakura grinned evilly, and sat up, walking over to Ryou flipping the knife.

Ryou cringed against the wall slightly. Ryou knew Yami Bakura had promised never to hurt him, but you never knew.

Tapping Ryou on the nose with the knifepoint, Yami Bakura smirked at him.

"I have it." He purred.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou walked to Yugi's house, everyone having agreed to do their projects there.

Their assignments were based on Ancient Ruins, and it was only luck that Ryou got Ancient Egypt.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

There were some shouts and laughter, then Joey opened the door wide and bowed Ryou in with a flourish.

Ryou grinned tightly, nodding curtly to everyone's greeting.

He sat down and opened his book bag, hauling out the notebook he will be using for the project.

"Hey Ryou, where's Yami B.?" Joey asked, plopping down on the couch next to Ryou.

"Sleeping." Ryou said, tapping the Millennium Ring.

"Huh. Well, we're going to be working, so try not to let him mess up the house if he gets out, alright?" Yami said, sitting in an easy chair to watch Yugi struggle with his Ancient Rome project. (Yami was going to be no help on that one.)

Ryou stood up and left, and when questioned answered that he was going to the bathroom.

Entering said bathroom, 'Ryou' turned with an evil smile on his face.

"Come out, Ryou." He purred.

The Ring lit up and Ryou appeared, facing his double.

"Now. You know the nature of the deal. I'm you, you're me, and we do that for the rest of Spring Break until the project is done or someone finds out. If someone does, then the deal's off and you do the project on your own." 'Ryou's double said, grinning like a maniac.

"Fine." Ryou, the real Ryou, agreed, and began his effort to resemble his yami. His hair spiked, his eyes changed color and sharpened, and he may have grown a few inches.

'Ryou', a.k.a. Yami Bakura, watched the transformation and grinned in satisfaction.

"I thought so." He said. "If I can resemble you, then you can resemble me. So, remember, you're me and I'm you. You're 'Yami Yami Bakura,' and I'm 'Ryou.'." With another chuckle, Yami Bakura left the bathroom once Ryou vanished into the Ring.

(A/N: Sorry if this gets confusing.)

'Yami Bakura', a.k.a. the real Ryou, sat musing in the Ring.

As long as he got that project done, he would be happy. He knew it was kind of cheating to have his yami do it, but he needed that grade. So, this little double act wouldn't require too much as long as they weren't caught.

He watched through Yami Bakura's eyes as his yami made his way back into the room. Everyone smiled at Yami Bakura, and his yami answered back in the real Ryou's gentle voice.

_Well, if he can do it, I can do it._ Ryou thought to himself. He smiled. For once he can be the bad guy.

As Yami Bakura went and began his project again, Ryou decided to have a little fun.

He left the Ring, being sure that his disguise as Yami Bakura was in order, then formed out in the middle of the living room.

Ryou had a certain sadistic pleasure at seeing them all (except Yami Bakura.) jump when he appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, displeasure on his face.

Ryou snickered inwardly. He could give some to Yami now.

Forming his features into a sneer, 'Yami Bakura' glared at Yami and swiftly walked over and sat next to the real Yami Bakura, who looked up with faint annoyance.

"Please, Yami, we're trying to work." Yami Bakura whispered in Ryou's voice, though along their mind link he sent the amusement he was really feeling.

(I don't stand like that, Ryou.) Yami Bakura admonished Ryou, and began correcting Ryou's stance and attitude to match his.

Ryou giggled in Yami Bakura's mind.

/You're too tense. Relax, lighten up, and smile some more. They'll start asking you what's wrong in a moment./ Ryou said, and Yami Bakura grumbled but tried to do as he was advised.

"So, Ryou. What are doing for the rest of the week when you're done with your project?" Joey asked.

"Well, I was thinking I would spend the rest of the break cleaning the house. It really needs it." Yami Bakura answered, not looking up from his work.

/Why did you say that? The house doesn't need any cleaning!/ Ryou asked.

(I just answered in the typical Ryou way. If there's nothing to do, you clean.) Yami Bakura said, laughing mentally.

/Do not!/ Ryou protested.

"Hello? Ryou? Are you paying attention?" Joey waved a hand in front of Yami Bakura's vacant eyes.

"What? Oh, sorry Joey. 'Yami Bakura' is being difficult." Yami Bakura said, smiling softly at the blonde, resisting the urge to slap the hand away.

/What? No I wasn't!/ Ryou yelled.

"Yeah, well, tell him to be quiet so you can get your work done. Say, don't you have Ancient Egypt?" Joey asked, and when Yami Bakura nodded, he smiled. "Why don't you ask him for help?"

Yami Bakura looked wide-eyed at Joey, the very picture of his innocent hikari.

"Joey! That wouldn't be very fair! Well, he could help if he wanted too, but I doubt he would." Yami Bakura amended, inwardly amused by this exchange and Ryou's grumbling on how he portrayed his hikari.

/I'm not so bloody innocent as everyone thinks!/ Ryou growled.

(Language, hikari. And I know you're not. They don't, so this is a chance to prove it to them.) Yami Bakura thought back, snickering inwardly.

"Well, what about Yami? He was Pharaoh back then. What about his help?" Joey asked.

"NO!" Yami Bakura snarled, for a moment looking like himself. Joey jerked back in shock.

Ryou reprimanded Yami Bakura, amused all the same as Yami Bakura calmed himself and reverted back to Ryou's look.

"Sorry, Yami Bakura is a bit touchy right now." Yami Bakura smiled at Ryou's protest. "But he is quite sure he doesn't want Yami's help, so I better try not to anger him."

Yami glanced up from the other side of the room.

"The stupid Tomb Robber doesn't know when good help is available. I know loads more about Egypt then he does." Yami said, and Yami Bakura was hard pressed to control his temper, even with Ryou offer soothing thoughts.

Ryou grinned from his soul room. He was now the 'Tomb Robber' that Yami talked about, so he can do Yami Bakura-like things.

He appeared again, in full Yami Bakura manner, all snarl and flashing eyes.

"WE do not need your help!" Ryou snarled, pitching his voice just right. "WE are working on this project, and I definitely know more about Egypt than you!" he hissed.

Yami snapped up, a sore spot struck right on target.

(A point for you, Ryou. Good job. Pharaoh Baiting is always my favorite game too.) Yami Bakura's voice said in the back of his mind, and Ryou felt a wave of pleasure at the compliment.

"No you don't! I was Pharaoh! I RULED Egypt! You were a thief, a Tomb Robber, and you knew only the lowly gutters." Yami spat, and Yami Bakura felt his temper rise and fought hard to beat it down. This was Ryou's fight.

"Well, being the ruler of Egypt does not make you all knowing! You have to be among the people to know, and you never were. I've been in all sorts of temples and buildings to know their uses and history, I've been every where in Egypt that matters, while you secluded yourself in your palace!" Ryou hissed, quite proud of himself in his representation of Yami Bakura. He had drawn a bit on Yami Bakura's memories, but Yami Bakura had enjoyed his rant.

(Another point for you. I think I should intervene before he challenges you to a duel, the baka idiot.) Yami Bakura said to Ryou over their mind link.

He stood up, making his eyes wide and pleading, taking a hold of 'Yami Bakura' by the arm to 'calm him down'.

Ryou turned to him, eyes flashing in anger.

(You're a great actor, Ryou. I never knew.) Yami Bakura thought to him, cringing as Ryou had done so many times in the past when Yami Bakura threatened him.

/Well, I learned partly from you. Deception is your main specialty, and I just kind of learned along./ Ryou thought back.

Maybe this deal wasn't so bad. He and Yami Bakura had complimented each other more in this one-day than they had done in a whole week.

/Um, Bakura? I'm not THAT afraid of you./ Ryou admonished.

(Oh, it seems like it too me.) Yami Bakura answered back, sounding too innocent.

/You're not doing this to get my friends thinking things, are you?/ Ryou asked suspiciously.

(Why, Ryou! Of course not!) his yami answered.

/Liar./ Ryou said, though he was smiling at the same time.

They realized Yami was talking to them.

(You know how this must seem?) Yami Bakura asked conversationally.

/No, what?/ Ryou was confused.

They were standing in front of the couch, seemingly 'Yami Bakura' threatening 'Ryou', then both suddenly freezing and a staring contest going on while they chatted inwardly.

They broke away, and Ryou, still keeping his Yami Bakura act up, disappeared into the Ring.

"Ryou?" Yami asked, and Yami Bakura looked up at him with a soft smile.

"My yami needs to cool off for a while, he doesn't want to be here." Yami Bakura answered to the unspoken question, lowering his eyes slightly and sitting back down.

"So how's your project coming along – whoa!" Joey yelled.

"What?" Yami Bakura asked, suddenly nervous that he and Ryou had been found out.

"How did you get so much done so fast?" Joey exclaimed, snatching Yami Bakura's paper up and reading it.

"Yami helped." Yami Bakura said, relieved that that was all it was. The fools don't even know what to look for. He withheld his anger and took the paper back from the foolish mortal who took without asking.

/Well, considering how much attention they pay me anyways, I don't think they'd really notice a difference./ Ryou said, and there was a tint of bitterness in his voice.

(Hmmm....)

The rest of the time went by without too much trouble. At times it was very difficult for Yami Bakura to withhold his temper, which would have given the game away, but there was little mishap.

Yami Bakura walked back to the house, unlocking the door then slamming it shut behind him and locking it again.

Ryou appeared, looking like his normal self. Yami Bakura let his own imitation fade and felt a bit better to be looking normal again.

"Are you mad, yami?" Ryou whispered. Yugi's yami had been rather cruel to Yami Bakura, saying snide things thinking he was talking only to his friends and 'Ryou'. It was obvious to see how much Bakura wished he could have answered some of Yami's comments.

"No, Ryou." Yami Bakura said, but it was obviously a lie. The spirit sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ryou's friends were never going to think differently about him, so he shouldn't get so angry at it.

"Good night, Ryou." Yami Bakura whispered, going to his room and locking the door.

"Good night, yami." Ryou said to the closed door.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, they were planning on staying home. Yami Bakura continued on the project. He wrote everything he knew about it, what he remembered from living there.

"The teacher says we need to include things such as religion, work classes, country, and landmarks. And extra credit for information on one of the Rulers." Ryou said as he made up some breakfast.

"Hmmm..........on the Ruler? So the Pharaoh? Heh..............I've got plenty to say on that subject." Yami Bakura said, grinning.

"No, Bakura! Don't use Yami. That would start an argument between me and him, since I'm supposed to be you." Ryou protested, and Yami Bakura sighed as he nodded. His hikari allowed him no fun.

"I do too, you just don't see it." Ryou argued.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they immediately gained their disguise as each other.

Yami Bakura went to go answer the door, as Ryou disappeared into the Ring.

The Pharaoh's brat and Joey were there, on his doorstep.

Yami Bakura was actually considering slamming the door in their faces.

/No, yami! They'll know for sure that something is up if you do that!/ Ryou exclaimed inwardly. Yami Bakura sighed and smiled Ryou's soft smile, inviting them in.

/You know, yami? It's actually pretty easy playing you./ Ryou said, sounding surprised.

(That's because we're more alike that anybody thinks.) Yami Bakura replied.

He smiled as Joey questioned on how he was.

"I'm just fine, Joey. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are quieter than usual, and you are hanging around your yami a lot more. That's not safe, Ryou." Joey said, and Yugi nodded agreement.

Yami Bakura's eye twitched, but the other two were not paying attention, so they didn't notice.

Ryou growled in his mind.

/How dare they. I can spend time with you if I want, and it is perfectly safe!/

Hearing Ryou being upset about Joey's words miraculously calmed Yami Bakura down.

(It's okay, Ryou.) he said.

"I'm perfectly safe with my yami. He'll do anything for me." Yami Bakura said, widening his hikari's eyes and looking as innocent as possible.

"No he wouldn't. Once a Tomb Robber, always one. He's low. Low and stinking and utter filth!" Yami said, popped out of his soul room.

"No he wouldn't!" Yami Bakura said, keeping his hikari's look and determined not to lose control of his temper. "Bakura has changed. He has! And you are just too blind with your hate for him that you don't see it." He was repeating what he heard Ryou ranting about in his soul room, deciding it would be better to repeat whatever Ryou says than say something himself.

"Alright, it's okay. Ryou, we can't help but be worried about you after everything Bakura's done. We actually came here wondering if you would like to go to the arcade with us. We're nearly done with our projects, and you have yours mostly finished too. Do you want to come?" Yugi said.

/Go ahead, yami. It's time for you to have a challenge at being me. Being in a public place would do nicely./ Ryou said, a certain sadistic pleasure coursing over their bond.

Yami Bakura blinked. (Ryou, I think I'm rubbing off on you.) he said.

/That's not all bad, either./ Ryou giggled.

"Okay, I'll come along. Give me a moment to get ready." Yami Bakura said, and went to get Ryou's wallet.

They left and as they walked, Yami Bakura thought on how best to keep his and Ryou's little secret.

/Act like me./ Ryou said, smiling broadly.

('Act like you'? That's a bit more difficult than it sounds! You're so nice to everyone!) Yami Bakura fumed.

They walked until they reached the arcade, Joey and Yugi talking about Duel Monsters.

(Why am I not surprised?) Yami Bakura moaned, and Ryou giggled.

They got in and placed coins in the first machines. As they played, Ryou noticed one game that he was actually pretty good at.

DDR.

With a shock, he realized that his friends knew about it too and would probably challenge Bakura to it!

/Yami! Yami I -- / Ryou began, but was cut off as Joey walked up.

"Hey, Ryou. Let's go at DDR! I still haven't forgiven you for beating me so bad last time!" Joey said, grabbing Yami Bakura's wrist and dragging him over.

(Is this what you were trying to tell me?) The spirit growled, resisting the urge to tear his hand away from the blonde haired idiot.

/Yes./ Ryou gulped.

(What do you do?) Yami Bakura hissed, watching and trying to understand as two girls went at it before them.

/You have to hit the arrows in time with the ones on the screen. See? It goes along with the music./ Ryou said. /Do you want to switch?/

(No! I can do it, I just have to watch for a moment.) Yami Bakura growled. Anything Ryou could do, he probably could too.

The girls ended their turn and Joey dragged the Tomb Robber up on the platforms. There were people gathering around to watch, as they had seen Joey and Ryou do this before.

(Are you THAT good?) Bakura shouted inwardly, panic taking in. A new talent he never knew Ryou had. He had better hope he didn't make a fool out of himself.

/Heh.......yes?/ Ryou said.

Then the music started and Yami Bakura was intent on hitting the arrows as they appeared.

He smiled, caught up in the pounding rhythm. He had excellent reflexes, being a Tomb Robber.

Indeed, so caught up in the match, he let his disguise slip.

/Bakura!/ Ryou shouted, but his yami didn't listen.

Joey missed a step as he saw the sudden transformation. Only those who knew what to look for would see it, (which was Yami, Yugi, and Joey right now.)

To them, it would look like Yami Bakura had taken control of Ryou's body.

Stomping on the arrows, snapping from one side to the other, Yami Bakura was having fun.

Actual, non-bloody, normal fun.

Then the song ended and he realized what had happened. He immediately assumed Ryou's look again, embarrassed at Ryou's chastising.

"Ryou?" Joey said, nervously.

"Sorry, yami wanted to try." Yami Bakura said, flushing. Joey shrugged, still a bit unnerved about how close he had been to the evil yami.

If only he knew.

- - - - - - - - -

The rest of Spring Break passed quickly, with little mishaps. Most of the time they stayed in the house, so they didn't have a problem.

Ryou walked into Yami Bakura's room, where the spirit was rereading the project.

Today was Friday, they would have the rest of the weekend until Monday to finish it.

"Bakura?" Ryou called, and his yami looked up. "Thank you, for helping me." Ryou said, and Yami Bakura shrugged and nodded absently.

"I would like to go for a walk. Do you?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Yami Bakura sighed. "That would be alright, I guess." He said. He changed into Ryou, and Ryou did the same to resemble his yami.

They left the house and went for a walk.

"Where exactly are we going?" Yami Bakura asked, taking in the bright sunshine and chirping birds.

A lot different from his dark room, as he always had the window shades down.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out." Ryou said. "I can't wait until I can use my own form, though." He said, and gestured at himself.

"Hmmm.......me too. Just to see the reactions of your friends again. I miss scaring them." Yami Bakura said, smiling happily.

"You're mean! You shouldn't do that!" Ryou admonished. Yami Bakura just laughed.

They went down the street, arguing with each other.

Yami Bakura was relaxed, and as they were in a secluded part of the park, he let his disguise slip.

Ryou shrugged and stayed as his yami.

"Why are you not changing?" Yami Bakura asked. "It's close enough to be able to end the deal."

Ryou smiled, mimicking his yami's evil smile to perfection.

He cackled.

"Let's go pay a visit to Yami." He said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Yami Bakura grinned.

"Alright."

- - - - - - - - -

At the Kame shop, Yugi sat at the counter. His grandfather had gone to the store for something, and left Yugi to watch it.

Yami separated from Yugi, walking around and looking at nothing in particular.

The bell above the door rang, and Joey and Tristan walked in.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted, and they waved back.

They were talking quite happily when the bell rang again.

Looking up, they found themselves face to face with Yami Bakura.

"Give me the Puzzle, Pharaoh!" He snarled, and Yami immediately rose to the challenge.

"NO! You'll have to duel me first!" Yami spat back.

"I want the Puzzle!" another voice called out, sounding just like Yami Bakura's. The bell above the door rang, and ANOTHER Yami Bakura stalked in.

"It's mine! I claimed it first!" the first one snarled.

"You did not, I did!" the second hissed back.

They were right up in each other's faces, eyes narrowed and flaming red.

"Uh, people?" Joey began, looking quite unnerved.

The two snapped around.

"WHAT?" They shouted together.

"What is going on here?" Yami demanded.

The two smirked, in perfect unison.

"I have discovered a way to duplicate myself." The second one said, grinning smugly.

"Hey! I'M the original, so therefore I must have been the one to duplicate YOU!" the first shouted, shoving the second one.

That began the argument again, and the four standing by the counter stared in shock.

/This is hilarious./ Ryou giggled across their bond as he snarled in Yami Bakura's face.

(Yes, it is. Great idea, Ryou!) Yami Bakura agreed, darting a glance at the four on the side.

"Wait! I know! One's Ryou!" Joey suddenly cried out.

The two Bakuras' stopped fighting.

"Just what do you mean by thinking one of us is him?" The first drawled, curling his lip.

"Well, Bakura has played at being Ryou before, so why can't Ryou be Bakura? You two are putting us on!" Joey said, and Yami widened his eyes in realization.

"He's right! For once, he is right." Yami said.

Joey nodded, proud.

"Yeah, for once in his life he is right." The second Bakura agreed.

Joey nodded, then did a double take. "HEY!"

The two Bakuras cackled.

"So. Since you caught us. Which is which?" the first asked, grinning evilly. "If you guess right, we will leave."

"If you guess wrong.............you have to do something that we will tell you at that time." The second crowed.

The four thought it over, whispering among each other as the two Bakuras grinned at them.

"Let me do this. I am the King of Games." Yami said royally, shoving his way in front of the two Bakuras, who were grinning identical grins.

"Ryou, I know Bakura probably put you up to this, so why don't you just tell us right now who is who? We won't have anything against you for this silly game." Yami said, glancing from one to the other.

"You fool! What makes you think I put Ryou up to this?" the first spat. Yami grinned in triumph.

"Yeah? How could you think I would sink as low as to PERSUADE Ryou to participate in one of my pranks? If he didn't want too, I'll make him!" the second agreed.

That put Yami rather aback. Both were considering themselves Bakura. This would be a bit more difficult.

"Hmmm............." Yami considered both of the white haired Tomb Robbers in front of him.

"Um......Bakura and Bakura? Since Yami wants to solve this himself, are we included in the punishment if he gets it wrong?" Joey asked, motioning to himself, Tristan, and Yugi.

The two Bakuras regarded him, and Yami turned a glare on the three.

"I'm not doing this on my own! You guys are helping!" Yami said.

"Actually, their right." One of the Bakuras said, sounding surprised. "You DO hog everything and insist on being the one to solve the puzzles and get the glory."

"Yeah. Alright then. You three are off the hook unless you try and participate as well." The other agreed. There were three sighs of relief. They could find no difference between the Bakuras.

"Fine. I'll get this right myself." Yami said, and turned back to the two before him.

"Alright! The real Bakura is....................... you!" He pointed a finger at the first Bakura.

Both stared at Yami, who grinned triumphantly.

"Hah! See? I am the King of Games! I – " he was cut off as the first Bakura, the one he had pointed at, began to giggle.

Yami Bakura didn't giggle.

The change happened quickly, and Ryou was standing beside his yami, who was grinning at the flabbergasted Yami like a maniac.

"You lose, Pharaoh! Now for your punishment!" Bakura crowed, and Ryou grinned.

- - - - - - - - -

"So what are you going to do to Yami?" Yugi whispered to Ryou as Yami Bakura went to get the items needed for the punishment.

"You'll see." Ryou said happily.

"That was a mean trick, Ryou. Why did you agree to do it?" Joey said. It had been funny, though...........

"Actually, it was my idea to come here." Ryou said, blushing as the four people in front of him stared in shock.

"But the idea to switch was his?" Tristan asked.

Ryou grinned again. "We've been switching all of Spring Break! I wanted help on my History assignment, and he said we will switch places to do so. So the 'Ryou' you've been seeing and talking too this past week was actually Bakura!" Ryou giggled as their looks became even more shocked.

Yami looked like he had been hit upside the head with a board.

Yami Bakura came strutting in at that moment, looking pleased with himself.

"Here you go, Pharaoh." He said cheerfully, tossing a piece of paper to Yami.

"What's this?" Yami said.

"Open it, dim wit." The Tomb Robber suggested, and Joey snickered despite himself.

Yami growled and opened the letter.

"Talent Show for the Children hosted at Kaiba Corp.

Any who volunteer for this wonderful show for the orphanage will be needed to go to the Kaiba Corp building and sign up. The children will appreciate this!"

Yami looked up, pale and shocked as the rest in the room burst into laughter.

"You have too! You made the deal at the beginning of the game!" Yami Bakura said.

Yami growled and lunged at the Tomb Robber.

Bakura jumped back, and took on Ryou's form. He ran over to Ryou, who moved to avoid being hit.

Yami spun around and stopped as he tried to puzzle out which Ryou was which.

"Wanna make another deal, Yami?" One asked innocently, blinking his eyes cutely.

Yami hissed between his teeth and stared at the piece of paper in his hands.

Enter a Talent Show for orphans.

That in itself wasn't too bad.

But it was hosted at Kaiba Corp. That meant Seto Kaiba would be there. Utter humiliation.

Looking at the two identical Ryous, both smiling innocently at him, he groaned and went to go sign up for the Talent Show.

- - - - - - - - -

End Story.

How'd you like? I'm not going to do the Talent Show, I wouldn't know what to do.

Thanks again to the Inspector for letting me use part of her idea!


End file.
